After The Defeat
by YamiStormDriger
Summary: This is a fic about Tala mainly and about what happens to the demoltion boys after the russian tournement. The demolition boys are sent to a childrens home and cause destruction and havoc, things change though and it ends in a dramatic climax!
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry if you were reading my other fic and wanted to see it updated, but i had this idea and   
had to write it. Its all about the demolition boys, mainly Tala. Its about what happened to them  
after the russian tournement and this is chapter 1 of many! I will update my other fic but this   
idea needs attention, besides i suddenly got obsessed with Tala!  
Enough about me and on with the story. There may be slight Yaoi references to Kai/Rei but they   
are not main characters in this so it will only be short mild references.  
  
* is thought*  
'is speech'  
POV= point of view  
  
  
Tala sighed as himself and the Demolition boys were bundled roughly into another police van. It   
had been a year since Voltaire and Boris, the Biovolt leaders, had been locked away, and they had  
all lost count of the amount of childrens homes and schools they had been to.  
Thinking, Talas POV  
  
I'm a 15 year old cyborg and I'm stuck getting moved from place to place because we're doing what  
we think Boris wants us to do. I guess we all know that Boris would want us to continue striking  
fear into peoples hearts and causing trouble, but now, even though I'm programmed to do as I'm  
told, I'm beginning to doubt Biovolt and their training methods. I can't help thinking that   
Boris never cared for us, or had good intentions in mind when he turned me into a cyborg.  
After all, he did train us to be the best to help himself and Voltaire achieve world domination.  
I can't help what I am. I am a cyborg programmed to win at all costs and have no feelings. No  
anger, no sadness, no love. I was fed up. We were guarded like prisoners by four policemen with   
stun guns and handcuffed uncomfortably, hands behind our backs. As the journey went on I lost   
track of the time, and didn't even know if it was day or night anymore.  
  
End Talas POV  
  
Tala sat up straight from his slouched position as the van came to a halt. He turned to look  
out of the window, then remembered that armoured police cars don't have windows.   
  
Tala remembered what they'd done to earn their third ride in a police armoured car. It had  
only been a simple mugging. The problem was the victim ended up in intensive care. They had a lot  
of criminal charges behind them, and a police record a mile long.  
  
Tala was brought out of his thoughts as the doors opened. They were shoved roughly out of the   
van, still handcuffed. It was dusk, Tala noticed. Usually at this time they'd be out terrorising  
the streets. They all felt the familiar urge to tear something apart and would have legged it,  
if it weren't for the stun guns. They were led inside and just before the door closed Tala gazed  
out at the soon to be terrorised territory.   
  
'Our New Home' Tala smirked, then disapeared inside with the rest of his team.  
Sorry the chapters so short but this seemed the best place to end it. R&R to let me know your   
opinions. This fic is mainly dedicated to my friend China Dragon, who is obsessed with Tala!  
This Fic will continue soon because im writing it on paper first.  
laters till chap 2!  
StormDriger 


	2. The First Night

I had to write chapter 2 because I'm a bit obsessed with this fic and want to get to the best  
parts before i get bored! Anyway chapter 2 will be longer than chapter 1 and may skip a few days  
after introducing them into the home as that will be pretty boring to make a whole chap out of  
and the first few days will be replayed in flashbacks.  
Oh and one more thing. Please don't flame me for forgetting a disclaimer in chap 1. I guess it   
slipped my mind, but from now on I'm gonna be a good writer and put a disclaimer on every chap,  
no matter how annoying i find it!   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or any of the characters.   
  
*Is thought*  
  
'Is speech'  
  
Characters: (ages are not 100% accurate, just a rough guess!)  
  
Tala,15  
  
Bryan,16  
  
Ian,14  
  
Spencer,16  
  
The Demolition Boys have just arrived at the latest childrens home they've been dumped in.  
Boris and Voltaire are in jail and the Demolition Boys are drifting from home to home. They have  
just been taken in to the latest one.  
  
Tala looked around the sitting room they had been led into. It seemed the same as the others.  
The same blank hostile atmosphere that all childrens homes gave off. A place for kids that no  
one wanted. They would get no love in a place like this. This didn't bother the Demolition Boys   
though. They had no need for love, or any other emotion for that matter. Bryan smirked cruelly.   
He had already decided, as he knew the others had, to cause as much trouble as possible. Soon   
Boris and Voltaire would be out of jail and come and get them back.   
  
' If they are any trouble call the local police branch to deal with them ' one of the policemen  
said.  
  
Tala couldn't stop himself from laughing evilly, and he was soon joined by Ian and Spencer.  
  
*It was a joke* Tala thought. * What can the police possibly do to stop us? They can only move  
us again, and its not like we care. When Voltaire comes back for us we'll just go back to the  
abbey. But is that what i really want? * the thought only graced the corners of Talas mind,  
before he brushed it off. * Of course its what i want. The only life for me is with Biovolt *  
  
The owner of the home had been talking about the rules or something that Tala didn't catch.  
Ian looked like he was tired of this.  
  
* Why shouldn't he be? * Tala thought. * All the rules are the same *   
  
' Here boys and girls have separate dorms, the boys dorm is on the 2nd floor. We expect you  
to be up in time for school when we find a school for you, and you will do chores. Lights out   
times vary, depending on your age. You will be in bed by 9.30pm. Your belongings will be kept   
tidily. ' The carer said  
  
* Like we have any * thought Tala   
  
' Any money you want you will have to earn. Now I'll show you to your room. ' she continued,   
leading them up the stairs.  
  
* What do we need money for? * Ian thought * If we want anything we can just steal it, If we   
want to go somewhere we can just sneak in *  
  
' If they are any trouble at all Mrs, don't hesitate to call the local police '   
  
' I wont ' she promised, as the police left.  
  
The Demolition Boys followed her up the stairs, then into a room full of boys. Most were asleep,  
because it was about 9.00pm. Tala noticed that most of the kids here were younger than them.   
  
* They are all asleep so they must be younger than us. This is gonna be great * Tala thought   
sarcastacly.  
  
' I'll leave you here to settle in. You will be woken up at 7.30am for breakfast and we will  
place you in a school as soon as possible. You will address me as Madam Blemier. Goodnight' she  
said with no feeling as she left the room.  
  
They all looked around the room. There were 3 spare beds, which Ian, Spencer and Bryan   
immediately sat on.   
  
' Great ' Tala sighed walking towards the other end of the room.  
  
Tala approached the end when he spied a bunkbed with a small boy in it. He walked over to him.  
  
' Hey kid ' Tala growled.  
  
' What is it? ' The kid replied sleepily.  
  
' Get out of there now ' Tala ordered, refering to the bed.  
  
' Um why? ' The kid replied  
  
' Just do it ' Tala shouted. ' Before you get hurt '  
  
Tala's tone was menacing and the kid was scared now, but still defiant.  
  
' But where will I sleep? ' he asked  
  
' I warned you ' Tala threatened, not answering the question.  
  
He climbed up the ladder to the kids top bunk. The kid cowered in the corner of the bunk. Tala   
advanced and grabbed the kid roughly by the shoulders shaking him, and then throwing him off the  
bunk. The kid was stunned, then crawled off to a nearby beanbag. he curled up into a ball and   
tried to go back to sleep. He was scared now. He had experienced the wrath of one of the new kids   
here and he didn't like it. Meanwhile Tala layed down and stared at the ceiling, Before drifting   
off to sleep he thought about Biovolt and what he'd been through. He couldn't turn his back on   
it all now....................  
Well what do you think? Will Tala desert Biovolt? Will They go back to jail? Will Ian ever get   
a nosejob? R&R and I'll write more! I'll even update my other fic!  
Laters  
StormDriger 


	3. Realization

Chapter 3! Im finally updating this fic! Dont kill me for not updating, I couldnt help it and I  
was stuck for ideas! Anyway Im updating now despite plans for 2 more fic which i have! I better   
finish the ones Ive started first! Reishi is the kid Tala threw out of the bunk. Normally   
I dont do Oc fics but this fic needed an Oc.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know by now that I dont own Beyblade, but Reishi is mine!  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
The first 3 days at the home had been eventful. The Demolition Boyz had no trouble adjusting to   
terrorising the new atmosphere. Everyone was scared of them especially Reishi. On the 4th day day  
however things changed. The demolition boys were informed the night before, that the next day   
they would be starting at a new school.  
  
* Never mind * Tala had thought * We'll just turn up on the first day, and then just not go *  
  
He knew his team would follow him on this plan. It had been the same with all the other schools  
they were sent to. No one ever adopted them because of their bad reputation.   
  
* They didn't need a school education. All they needed were the teachings of Biovolt * Tala  
thought, as he drifted off to sleep. Just before he dropped off he couldn't help contradicting   
his thoughts. Was Biovolt really what he needed?  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Tala awoke to a strange sound, a sound that no one dared to make in biovolt. The cyborgs ears   
pricked up as he relised it was someone crying. He sat up and looked over the bunk to see Reishi  
crying. Something inside Tala softened as he saw the small boy cry. It reminded him of himself  
when he was that age. Just a lost little boy with no parents and no love. There was no one to  
comfort Tala. If he cried he was whipped.   
  
Before he could stop himself Tala heard himself ask ' Whats wrong? '  
  
' No... No.... Nothing', Reishi stammered through the tears. He was scared of Tala, just like   
everyone else was. Even kids older than Tala were scared of him.  
  
Tala sighed seeing he was getting no where. ' Maybe its all Biovolts fault' he thought, a  
rebellious streak growing inside him. 'They didnt have to create me, or lead me to believe that   
bad was good. I have a right to be my own person, even if I am a cyborg. From now on i'm turning  
my life around, and save whatever trace of a reputation I have left. I'll do the opposite of   
what Biovolt would want. Boris never cared for us, he just used us. I relise now why Kai left,   
and now its my turn' Tala concluded as he climbed off top bunk. He made his way over to Reishi   
and hugged him.  
  
' It's ok ' he whispered as the boy continued to sob. Reishi was surprised, but he felt safe in  
Talas arms. ' Tell me whats wrong Reishi '  
  
' I had a nightmare about my parents ' Reishi began. ' They left me here a month ago and promised  
to come back for me, but then there was a huge fire and they died and then the fire tryed to get   
me too, then I woke up screaming ' Reishi finished, surprised that Tala was being so caring. He  
thought Tala didn't know how to care, or at least it seemed like it by the way he acted all the   
time.  
  
' Don't worry Reishi, your parents will come back for you. They love you and the fire won't be   
able to get you up here ' Tala soothed, lifting the small boy easily onto the bunk. Tala didn't   
really have a clue about love but he seemed to be helping. ' Now try and get some sleep you'll be  
safe now. We've got a long school day ahead of us tommorrow ' Tala added, laying on the floor  
and closing his eyes.  
  
' Tala ' Reishi whispered into the darkness.  
  
' What is it? ' Tala replied curiously.  
  
' Could you stay with me tonight Tala? ' Reishi asked pointing to an empty space next to him on  
the bunk.   
  
' Ok ' Tala answered, amazed at the chibis sudden trust in him. Tala got up and back into the  
bunk. ' Why are you being so nice to me after all the bad things I've done? ' Tala asked.  
  
' Because your the only person whose been nice to me since I got here ' Reishi replied,   
snuggling up to Tala. ' Tala will you be my big brother? ' Reishi asked.  
  
Tala was already growing fond of the boy and it seemed like Reishi had adopted Tala as his   
brother, no matter what Tala's reply would be..  
  
' Ok ' Tala agreed, as the small boy huddled closer to him.  
  
' Night big brother ' Reishi whispered as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tala lay and thought for a while. One good deed had earned him a different kind of respect. A  
loving kind of respect rather than an ' I'm scared of you I'll do what you say ' kind of respect.  
Tala actually thought for a moment that he was actually happy., but then his face fell as he   
remembered what boris had told him.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
' You were created to work for Biovolt and nothing else. You are a cyborg with no feelings Tala  
and thats the way it will always be. You will obey Biovolt and have no thoughts of your own. You   
will do only what I tell you to. Do I make myself clear? '  
  
* End Flashback *   
  
At the time Tala had said ' Yes sir ' but now he thought about it, he had already betrayed Boris  
because here he was having thoughts of his own. Tala sighed. Why was life so unfair? Tala felt  
himself ignoring everything he'd been taught as he drifted off into a contented sleep. For the   
first time in his life he felt accepted, even if it was only by a chibi.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
I know it took me ages to update, but I was dragged off my pc before I could type more, its   
school holidays and I had a lot of homework. I will try and update more often from now on, but if  
I don't update for a while I'll make a really long chapter to make up for it!   
R&R please.  
Laters   
StormDriger. 


	4. School and Bully's

Chapter 4 of my Tala fic! I wanted to update because I felt like it! Tala starts a new school  
  
in this chapter, and there are a few people from his past that get a special mention eventually.  
  
I know how the fic is going to end but im having problems with the middle parts so I may take a   
  
while to update. I want 25 reviews before I update next if thats possible! I found out how to change my   
  
font! yay!  
  
Ok on with chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Stuff all!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tala awoke to find the sunlight shining in his cerulean blue eyes. He followed the path of his   
  
armand saw it wrapped around Reishi's waist. The chibi was huddled up close to Tala's chest and  
  
had a strong grip on his hand. Reishi didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.  
  
Reishi woke with a jolt as Madam Blemier yelled through the intercom that it was time to get   
  
up. Tala got up and found himself face to face with Bryan.  
  
' So Tala.............. ' Bryan smirked ' Going soft are we? ' Bryan pointed to the chibi who   
  
was now in Tala's arms.  
  
' I......I...... No ' Tala replied. It was obvious to Bryan that Tala was lying. Bryan could see  
  
Tala had gone soft by the way that he was holding the chibi protectively. A long time ago Bryan  
  
had seen mothers holding their children the way Tala held this young boy and at the time they had  
  
all looked on in jealousy each wishing that they were home with a family. They all only ever   
  
wanted love, but they were orphans and no one had ever loved them. Bryan used to be jealous of   
  
those kids with families, but he learned to block out those emotions because he knew deep down  
  
inside that no one would ever hold him close in a loving way. Only Boris held him, but those hugs  
  
were full of lust and desire for fresh meat. Although Boris had never raped a Demolition boy team  
  
member before, he had come close to Bryan on many occasions. Bryan was sure he wasn't the only   
  
one. Tala had spoke of it before and had to fight to keep back the tears, and Ian had sworn he   
  
had seen Boris with one of the younger kids. They had Hard times and it always helped to just   
  
block out emotions.  
  
Bryan pushed Tala up against the ladder of the bunk and held him there by the scruff of his   
  
neck. If their leader went soft then they would be lost. If Tala lost his coldness then they   
  
would have no strength anymore. Without a leader they would become weak and the memories of the   
  
past would begin to haunt their nightmares. Bryan wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Bryan tightened his grip on Tala and hissed ' You better not be going soft Tala, or they'll be  
  
trouble, understand? '  
  
Tala struggled agaisn't the grip, then gave up and muttered a small ' yes '  
  
' Good ' Bryan said, releasing his grip on Tala. Bryan left the room as Tala gasped for air.   
  
Tala was shocked. He was actually feeling pain! ' Impossible ' He thought. ' Im a cyborg, I've   
  
never felt pain before ' Tala was also surprised that Bryan had confronted him. His team always   
  
obeyed him, not threatened him.   
  
  
  
Tala sat down and hoisted a terrified Reishi on his lap. The kid was shaken, but Tala cuddled  
  
him and they were both a comfort to each other.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Tala set off walking along and holding Reishi's hand. They were on their way to school and  
  
Reishi had insisted that Tala walk with him. When they finally reached Reishi's school the small  
  
boy piped up ' Tala can you pick me up after so we can walk home together? I have soccer practise  
  
till later after school. '  
  
' Sure ' Tala replied. More and more often he was finding himself doing exactly what Reishi   
  
wanted. Tala walked on, his head down deep in thought. He seemed to be changing and it seemed to   
  
be for the better. Tala looked up and relised that he'd arrived at his school. Tala picked his way   
  
through the carnage and saw that his team were already making themselves at home. Tala sighed and  
  
walked straight past them and into the building. He headed to the head-teachers office where he   
  
would be told where his homeroom was and issued a timetable. The day seemed to last forever and Tala   
  
couldn't wait for it to end. The other students wouldn't accept him because of the fiasco at the Russian   
  
tournement. None of the comments had bothered Tala before, because he knew he wouldn't be coming back to the school, but now they stung. They teased him because he knew nothing. It wasn't his fault he thought 1 x1 was 2! It wasn't his fault that Boris had ordered them to destroy the Bladebreaker team, but now Tala relised that they could have resisted if they wanted to, but they had been brainwashed into thinking that Boris cared about their needs and what happened to them. Tala sighed as he headed off to the last lesson of the day. He looked at his timetable and saw it was games.   
  
He arrived at the lesson and the teacher looked him over curiously. His classmates pointed and laughed and said ' Don't bother with him Miss, He's thick! '  
  
  
  
' We'll have less of that please. Three laps of the field, ' the kids left on their laps and the teacher turned to Tala ' Now what did you say your name was? '  
  
' I didn't, but my name's Tala ' Tala replied.  
  
  
  
' Ok Tala, do you have a second name? ' She queried.  
  
' No Miss,................................. I'm an orphan ' Tala sighed, only just begginning to come to terms with it.  
  
' Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise, ' she said sympathectically, writing Tala's name on the register ' Now join the rest of the class. Today we have Rugby. Tala do you know the rules? '  
  
' I think so ' Tala answered, unsure of himself. He had seen it on Boris's tv once, when he snuck in.  
  
' Well if theres anything you don't understand, just ask, Ok? '   
  
  
  
' 'K' ' Tala answered as he joined the rest.  
  
' Right class, get into threes we are practising our tackling skills! ' The teacher yelled as Tala was joined immediately by the bully boys who we're teasing him earlier.  
  
' Hey kid your pretty scrawny, you know that? '  
  
' Yeh ' His mate joined in. ' Are you sure you can take a rugby tackle? ' They sniggered to themselves as the teacher explained what they had to do.   
  
' Now it's one ball between three. You need two people on one side and one on the other. The single person is attacking while the other two pass the ball while the other is on the attack. The one on attack tackles by grabbing the others legs and putting their head round the front or back of the hips. They then try to pull them down, but don't let go, or the person will pull free! But no violence please! Now go! '  
  
Tala cautiously followed the boys across the pitch to the far end.   
  
' Hey Ashley you can be attacker. Me an the new kid will be defenders. ' Scott shouted.   
  
' Sure ' Scott smirked moving into position. Tala and Ashley started to run with the ball. Ashley passed the ball to Tala then both boys smirked at each other as Ashley turned and together they both headed for Tala. Tala relised their plan and swerved with an agile move that left both boys stunned as Tala easily dodged their onslaught and flung himself to the floor, landing perfectly. Ashley and Scott fell to the floor in a heap as the teacher came over.  
  
' Boys what is going on here? ' she asked  
  
' Nothing Miss ' Scott and Ashley chorused.  
  
  
  
' Right then boys if it's nothing I'd like to see your perfectly practised tackle. If you can afford to mess around then you must have perfected the technique already. Tala you can be the attacker. ' she ordered sternly.  
  
Tala was worried. He hasn't had a chance to practise a bit and now he was going to get a bad report in this class too. ' I guess I'm just destined to be a failure ' he thought as he took his position. Ashley and Scott ran, passing the ball between them, towards Tala. They looked as if they would bowl him over. Tala thought a minute judging the positions then charged with lightning speed. Scott was caught off guard and quickly passed the ball to Ashley. This was exactly what Tala had expected him to do. He swerved into a diving tackle catching Ashley off balance in a perfect tackle. Ashley felt the force of the tackle and groaned as he smashed into the ground. Tala leapt to his feet immediately and stood. Tala turned round to see his teacher clapping and smiling.   
  
' Tala that the best tackle I've seen. How about you join rugby club after school tonight? It would be good experience for you and we need another player. '  
  
' Um... ok ' Tala replied. He needed to keep his skills together somehow and without biovolt training everyday his muscles would lose their strength, besides he needed some time to kill before he picked up Reishi.  
  
Just then the school bell rang and the class ran to get changed and go home. Tala stayed behind with the teacher to wait for the club.  
  
' Tala I know you and those boys weren't practising earlier and I saw what they did to you and I must admit you dealt with it very well. Where did you learn to play rugby like that? '  
  
' I'm a fast learner when it comes to physical activities ' Tala replied as he followed his teacher to rugby classes.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
At 4.30 Tala arrived outside Reishi's school to pick him up. He wondered if Reishi had problems at school too. Then he saw him. Reishi was running as fast as he could away from 5 boys who were chasing him. One of the boys had a knife. Reishi ran up to Tala and hid behind him, shaking. The boys ran up but stopped as soon as they saw who Reishi was hiding behind. Tala was known and feared by everyone in Russia. Tala picked up Reishi and ran along the path until he had put a safe distance between himself and the school.   
  
' Reishi are you ok what were they doing? ' Tala asked when he slowed to a walk.  
  
' They pick on me all the time, just because I'm an orphan. Its not fair, they were going to cut my hair off ' Reishi sobbed.  
  
' I get it all the time too Reishi. Its hard to put up with the comments but if you like I can teach you some self defense moves in case you need to fight them. ' Tala said. ' As long as they hit you first then you won't get in trouble '   
  
' Thanks Tala that would be great ' Reishi replied happily as they drew close to their home. Tala knew that Bryan would be angry but maybie he could talk him over, or at least try to. Tala pushed open the door and prepared to teach Reishi some self defense moves.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? It took a while to update I know but I had exams Etc.   
  
I need to know if i should make the rest of the demolition boys change or not. Should they become   
  
good, or should they stay bad and hurt Tala more? It was the longest chapter I ever wrote!  
  
R&R please! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


End file.
